Fiber optic sensors are known in the art and typical sensors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pats.:
4,151,747 Gottlieb et al 4,360,272 Schmadel et al 4,462,699 Shaw et al 4,437,761 Kroger et al 4,375,164 Dodge et al 4,367,040 Goto PA0 Provides the potential for an array of up to five temperature sensors along a single optical fiber, PA0 small size (can be made as small as 0.5 mm in diameter with individual sensors being 1.0 mm long), PA0 resolution of 0.01.degree. C. and an accuracy of .+-.0.1.degree. C., PA0 reliable and safe (nonthrombogenic), and dielectric sensors, therefore, measurements can be made in a microwave environment.